Ghost Of Scarecrow Castle
'Ghost Of Scarecrow Castle '''is the 4th episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series. Plot A ghost appears in Scarecrow's castle, scaring everyone. Story (Episode beings inside Scarecrow Castle.) Grim Reaper: "Scarecrow, it's finally complete." Scarecrow: "What is it?" Grim Reaper (holding something in his hands): "It's an instant camera. After your lovely visage is duplicated, you can see it instantly!" Scarecrow: "Well, come on. Let's do it. Let's test it out." (The villains went to the balcony. Scarecrow strikes a pose.) Scarecrow: "There! Take a photo of me against the night sky." Grim Reaper: "Okay then. Here we go!" (The instant camera clicks, and the photo slides out of the slot. Scarecrow grabs the photo out of Grim Reaper's hand.) Scarecrow: "Let me see!" Grim Reaper: "Let's see how it turns out." (The photo fades color.) Scarecrow: "Oh! It's appearing! You surely can take good pictures if you have a good model." (Grim Reaper suddenly has a look of confusion, then it turns into fear. In the photo, behind Scarecrow, there is a ghost.) Grim Reaper: "Ahhh! Scarecrow, there's a...a...ghost in the photo!" Scarecrow: "What did you say? A ghost?!" Grim Reaper: "It's a phenomenon where a ghost that has an attachment to this world appears in a photo! That could've been a ghost of someone that you've treated miserably or...or...!" Scarecrow: "Really?" (laughs) "Then this is great!" Grim Reaper: "Great?" Scarecrow: "That sounds so stupid. A ghost that resents me?" (Scarecrow tosses the photo off the balcony and walks away laughing. He was suddenly quivering in fear in this throne room. Camera cuts to town at night. Scarecrow was with a sunflower, who was waving his petals around a crystal ball.) Scarecrow: "Well, what do you see?" (The sunflower made no response.) Scarecrow: "Come on, Sunflower! Give it to me straight!" Sunflower: "OOOOOOOOH!" (stops) "I see..." Scarecrow: "What do you see, Sunflower?" Sunflower: "A ghost that holds a grudge against you is in your castle." Scarecrow (shocked): "A ghost in my castle?!" Sunflower: "I fear it will appear tonight." (Scarecrow hops into the tank car.) Scarecrow: "Okay, Grim Reaper, let's go. We're going back to the castle." (Grim Reaper starts the engine and drives off to the castle.) Grim Reaper: "So, what did he say, that Sunflower?" Scarecrow: "That ghost is coming after me." Grim Reaper: "There, I told you it was a ghost." Scarecrow: "...If that ghost ever appears, then maybe I'll put it on TV! Buhahahahaha! My castle was made to look old on purpose, but it's supposed to be new. There is no such thing as ghosts! The ghost and Sunflower are frauds." Grim Reaper: "Then how do you explain the ghost in the photo, hm?" Scarecrow: "It's probably a mistake..." (The draw bridge is suddenly closing.) Scarecrow: "What's going on?!" Grim Reaper: "The bridge is...We haven't finished crossing...! Brake, brake, brake!" (The car falls front on the floor, causing the villains to roll out.) Scarecrow: "The draw bridge never done that before." Grim Reaper: "Maybe it's the ghost doing it." Scarecrow: "Stop talking nonsense!" (The villains heard a crank. In the blackness, they saw a white object coming towards them. The villains hugged each other in fear. The white object turns out to be Remora.) Remora: "Are you injured, Scarecrow?" Scarecrow: "What the heck were you doing?" Grim Reaper: "Don't you know how to properly raise and lower the bridge?!" Remora: "That wasn't me that has been messing with the bridge. For some reason, it seems to be rising of it's own accord..." Grim Reaper: "Well, I must order you to go and investigate the bridge pronto! And be sure you exactly know the cause!" (Scarecrow looks up and saw the ghost coming towards him. He stumbles and falls down into a bush.) Scarecrow: "Ahhh! It's here! Get that thing away from me!" Grim Reaper: "Scarecrow! What thing? I don't see it." (Scarecrow looks around and gets off the bush.) Scarecrow: "I must be seeing things, but I hope it's not that ghost..." Grim Reaper: "Scarecrow..." (Camera cuts to Chandelee, Chondoller, and Mr Rainbow in the castle lobby. Chondoller was weeping in fear.) Chondoller: "It was a ghost! I'm sure it was!" Chandelee: "Chondoller, please calm down." (He saw Scarecrow and Grim Reaper pass by.) Mr Rainbow: "Scarecrow!" Grim Reaper: "Mr Rainbow, Chandelee, and Chondoller. What's the matter?" Mr Rainbow: "Scarecrow...there was a..." Chondoller: "There's a ghost in this castle!" Scarecrow: "What?" Mr Rainbow: "Well...we saw something..." Chondoller: "It's a ghost!" (Scarecrow and Grim Reaper are frightened and looked at each other.) Scarecrow: "Mr Rainbow. I would think you had better sense..." Chandelee: "I saw it too! It happened when I was walking down the corridor..." (Camera cuts to Chandelee walking down the corridor. He heard footsteps, and turns back to see no one is there. Then he saw something flying towards him. It was the ghost. Chandelee runs away screaming. We cut back to the lobby.) Chandelee: "There were footsteps behind me, and I saw the ghost!" Chondoller: "My story is even more terrible! I was in living room watching TV..." (Camera cuts to Chondoller in the living room. The balcony doors open by the wind. Chondoller gets off the couch and goes to close them. Then the ghost appears next to her. Frightened, Chondoller closes the curtains and turns around to see the ghost behind her. She screamed as we cut back to the lobby.) Chondoller: "I have never been so frightened!" Mr Rainbow: "I must say, my story is quite frightening. It happened when I was in the cellar..." (Camera cuts to Mr Rainbow in the castle's cellar, organizing a few things. He heard a noise and turns around and saw his tools floating around. Then he saw more items floating. He screams and dashes away as we cut back to the lobby.) Mr Rainbow: "The tools rose into the air before my very eyes. I guess it must be the work of the ghost..." Scarecrow (laughs): "Yeah, I get it! You're all joking with me!" Mr Rainbow: "No, it's true. I put the CandyCake Guppies to bed early because it was dangerous! I couldn't go to the restroom because it's so scary!" Voice: "Scarecrow." (Everyone looked to see Sir Great White.) Chondoller: "Sir Great White." Sir Great White: "It is clear that paranormal phenomenon has occurred in this castle. Scarecrow, what are you plotting?" Scarecrow: "Stop! It's not me!" Chandelee: "You brought a monster here?" Mr Rainbow: "How do you explain the skeleton in the cellar?" Scarecrow: "Oh come on! That's just a fraud to stir up the mood..." Mr Rainbow: "Then how do you explain the footsteps?!" Chandelee: "And the floating tools?!" Chondoller: "There's a ghost here!" (Scarecrow growls in frustration.) Scarecrow: "Silence, silence, silence! There is no ghost!" (Camera cuts to the throne room. Scarecrow pushes a button on the arm of his throne. The genie appears.) Genie: "Greetings, Scarecrow!" Scarecrow: "Send me a monster that specializes in ghost extermination." Genie: "It is unfortunate, but I can't comply with your order because of your unpaid bill." Scarecrow: "What?! Give me a little support!" Genie: "You'll receive your order as soon as we confirm your payment." (The genie disappears into his lamp. Scarecrow was suddenly in darkness.) Scarecrow: "Huh? Wh-wh-who's there?!" (The lights flickered and Scarecrow runs off screaming. He walks down the castle halls.) Scarecrow: "I cannot put up with this any longer." (He gasped when he heard footsteps behind him. He heard Chandelee's voice in his mind.) ~ "There were footsteps behind me, and I saw the ghost!" (Scarecrow screams and shakes it off.) Scarecrow: "There's no such thing as ghosts! That's it! I'll find out who's making those footsteps!" (He starts to walk backwards slowly.) Scarecrow: "Ghosts are just superstition. Ghosts are not real, ghosts are not real, ghosts are not real..." (He stopped in his tracks and was frozen in fear. The footsteps came back. He heard a different voice in his mind. It's Sunflower's.) ~ "I fear it will appear tonight." (Someone bumps into Scarecrow and they both screamed and looked behind.) Grim Reaper: "Scarecrow." Scarecrow: "Grim Reaper!" Grim Reaper: "I heard footsteps and I thought that a ghost might..." Scarecrow (hits Grim Reaper in the face): "Enough with that! Investigate the situation!" Grim Reaper: "But I can't! Paranormal phenomenon aren't my specialty!" (runs away) Scarecrow: "Hey, stop right there!" (Grim Reaper runs into his room and locks the door behind him. Scarecrow pounds on the door.) Scarecrow: "Grim Reaper! Open up! Rrrrrrrrr..." (He heard the footsteps again.) Scarecrow: "Hey! Is someone there? If you're there, say something!" (Scarecrow barges into his room, and locks the door behind him. He walks over and drinks a cup of water.) Scarecrow: "At times like this, I should hurry and get to sleep." (He changes into his night clothes. Scarecrow climbs onto his bed and cloes his eyes. He heard an eerie voice calling his name...three times! He opens his eyes.) Scarecrow: "Someone's calling me!" (Scarecrow turns the lights on and puts disco music on.) Scarecrow: "I have to tire myself out..." (He attempts to groove along to the music. Suddenly, the lights and music disappeared and Scarecrow backs off, frightened. He heard thunder and ducks his head into his arms. It was stormy outside. He saw the lightning. Scarecrow, frightened, closes the curtains.) Scarecrow: "That was so frightening..." (Scarecrow becomes frozen in fear again when he heard the dong coming from his grandfather clock. He saw the hands on the clock spazzing out. Scarecrow approaches the clock step by step slowly, with his mallet in hand. He was getting closer. Scarecrow stretched his hand out to the clock. Scarecrow was startled by lightning, and noticed the windows flying open. Scarecrow runs to the window.) Scarecrow: "What the?!" (Scarecrow screams when he saw bats flying towards him. He ducks, getting out of their way. The bats flew around his room, and flew towards him again. Scarecrow dodges them again, and the windows close. Scarecrow slowly gets up and looks at the window. It opens again and Scarecrow runs to his bed and hides under the blanket. He shivers in fear. Screams were heard.) Scarecrow: "I wish my mother was here!" (gets up) "Oh man...I have to use the restroom." (As he opens the door, he stopped when he heard Mr Rainbow's voice in his mind.) ~ "I couldn't go to the restroom because it's so scary!" (Bats squeaking!) Scarecrow: "I have to go...But I can't just lock myself in here forever!" (He closes the door. Scarecrow comes running out in his normal clothing with his mallet in hand. He runs down the hall to Grim Reaper's room. He bangs on his door with his mallet.) Scarecrow: "Hey, Grim Reaper! Open up, you fool! Open up!" (With one strong pound, Scarecrow breaks the door open. He walks in.) Scarecrow: "Grim Reaper..." Grim Reaper (clutching to a chair): "Uhh, I know what you're thinking. I'm not going out in the halls." Scarecrow: "Frightened or not, you're coming with me to the restroom!" (Scarecrow grabs Grim Reaper's hand and drags him out.) Grim Reaper: "No! I don't want to! Please no! Let me go! I-I-I'm afraid of ghosts!" Scarecrow: "Stop! It's now or never!" Grim Reaper (clutching to the table leg): "No! I don't want to!" Scarecrow (pulling on Grim Reaper): "Grim Reaper! Get it together!" Grim Reaper: "Ahhh, no! I can't stand ghosts or darkness!" Scarecrow: "Stop fooling around!" Grim Reaper: "Ahhhhh! I don't like the dark!" (lets go) "Ahhhhhhhh! It's scary! No!" ((The villains find theirselves in the dark hall.) Grim Reaper: "I don't want to..." Scarecrow: "I don't care if you don't want to! You're going in front of me!" (Scarecrow puts his arms around Grim Reaper's body, picks him up, and dashes through the dark corridor. Grim Reaper's screams annoy Scarecrow. He saw a door ahead and noth went through.) Scarerow (crawling to a stall): "Oooh, here we go..." (Scarecrow finally finished his bathroom break and goes to wash his hands.) Scarecrow: "Ahhh, that was refreshing...Well, Grim Reaper..." (opens every stall) "Grim Reaper...Grim Reaper..." (frightened) "Grim Reaper, where are yo--?" (He heard faint moaning and runs through the halls.) Scarecrow: "Ahhhhh! Grim Reaper! The ghost got him! They kidnapped him!" (He stopped in his tracks. He saw a white object in the darkness. Scarecrow shivers in fear as the thing gets closer. Then he realized there's not just one, but six ghosts coming towards him. He runs away from them.) Scarecrow: "Ahhhhh! Someone help me! The ghosts are after me!" (The ghosts stopped at one corner. One of them revealed theirselves as Choco Cream. The other kids took off their ghost costumes.) Choco Cream: "Did you guys see the look on his face?" Vanilla Cake: "He was almost scared like he never was!" Cinnamon Buns: "Let's scare him some more!" Lolipop Pops: "Yes! Let's do that!" (The kids zoomed off, while Chondoller, Chandelee, Mr Rainbow, and Sir Great White came from another hall.) Chandelee: "It looks like something just passed by..." Sir Great White: "It seems that it was Scarecrow who's been making that racket...It seems like he's running around." (The group heard Scarecrow's faint scream in the other end.) Sir Great White: "This way!" (Mr Rainbow, Chandelee, and Chondoller follow him. Camera cuts to Scarecrow in a trap, being wrapped up in chains.) Scarecrow: "Ahhh! What's going on?! Someone help me! Someone!" (Ontop of a wall, Pops gives a thumbs up to her friends. They obeyed. Scarecrow is still screaming. He heard someone creaking. He saw a minesweeper swinging towards him. Scarecrow jumps out of the way to avoid it. The minesweeper crashed into a wall and swings again. Then it comes back to Scarecrow. He avoids it again. Scarecrow becomes more frightened as he attempts to avoid getting hit by the giant spike ball. Sir Great White and the others heard his scream in the hall.) Chondoller: "This way!" (Mr Rainbow, Chandelee, and Sir Great White followed her down the corridor. Scarecrow is still trying to evade the massive spiked ball. Sugar Pie and Blueberry Jam push a wooden wall and it falls down on Scarecrow. He looks up and shrieked when two marionette skeletons danced around him.) Scarecrow: "Ahhhh! Get away from me!" (Six ghosts come flying back to him. Scarecrow lets out one last scream before he suddenly blacks out in the spot. Sugar Pie comes down and looks at Scarecrow's body.) Sugar Pie: "He was so scared he passed out." (The kids heard a laugh. Grim Reaper comes out of the shadows, holding a paper bag.) Grim Reaper: "Good job, guys." (chuckles) "Well, here's your reward." (holds up a lolipop) (The kids cheered and got their lolipops.) Blueberry Jam: "But I just find it weird that we helped Grim Reaper with a prank." (Grim Reaper chuckles again. The light go back on. The gang saw Mr Rainbow, Chandelee, Chondoller, and Sir Great White.) Chandelee: "CandyCake Guppies?" Mr Rainbow: "And Grim Reaper too?" Sir Great White: "What is going on here?" Chondoller (angry): "Any of you goofballs care to explain?" Grim Reaper (sad): "Th...this is...my revenge." Chandelee: "Revenge?" Grim Reaper: "In the past, I've been getting scared because of Scarecrow...and I...I..." (starts crying) "Scarecrow has scared me with his pranks so many times..." (Cuts to montage of Scarecrow scaring Grim Reaper in many ways, including locking him in the restroom in the dark, chasing him with scary dolls, or pretending to be a monster.) Grim Reaper: "This is bad for me! I knew I had to get back with him one day." (whimpers and cries) Mr Rainbow: "That was almost just bullying..." Chondoller: "I guess it was hard on you..." Chandelee: "And you bribed the CandyCake Guppies." Grim Reaper: "This entire thing was my plan. The instant camera...Sunflower's prediction...the accident on the bridge...even the flying ghosts..." (in tears again) "Everyone, I'm..." Sir Great White (talking to himself): "The disturbances wer truly all his doing?" Mr Rainbow: "I thought it was a real ghost. Kids, I can't believe you!" Lolipop Pops: "Scarecrow was scaring us too, and we wanted to get even with him!" Chondoller: "Well that's okay, isn't it Mr Rainbow? They can fool around sometimes too." (Everyone sans Sir Great White laughed. They were startled by Scarecrow's voice.) Scarecrow: "So that's what it is..." Grim Reaper: "Scarecrow!" Scarecrow: "I heard everything, Grim Reaper. I was wrong." Chandelee: "What?" Chondoller: "Oh my..." Mr Rainbow: "Scarecrow isn't acting himself..." Scarecrow: "I didn't know I was hurting you so much. I'll never threaten you like that again." Grim Reaper: "Sc-Scarecrow?" Scarecrow: "Please forgive me, Grim Reaper." Grim Reaper: "I..." (in tears again) "I do, Scarecrow!" Scarecrow: "Now, let's make peace with a handshake." Grim Reaper (unwraps the chains off Scarecrow): "Yes! Scarecrow, we can make up with a handshake." Scarecrow: "Yeah, let's do that..." (violently knocks him down) "Grim Reaper! If you think I would say that, you're wrong!" Grim Reaper: "Scarecrow! What the?! You'd never say such a thi--!" Scarecrow: "Quiet, you fool! You and the CandyCake Guppies are going to get punished!" (The kids dashed off into the hall. Scarecrow comes after them with his mallet.) Scarecrow: "Get back here! I'm gonna smash you!" (The kids disappeared in the darkness, while the real ghost comes out of the black. Scarecrow did not see the ghost.) Scarecrow: "Ha! You're not getting away!" (The ghost flies towards Scarecrow. Scarecrow finally saw it, but before he could blink, the ghost flies right through his body. Mr Rainbow, Chondoller, and Chandelee followed Sir Great White.) Sir Great White: "That's it. That ghost. That's the one I saw." (The ghost turns around and flies towards the group. Scarecrow still has his back turned.) Scarecrow: "What was that...?" (He saw the kids and Grim Reaper in front of him.) Scarecrow: "If...If you guys aren't the ghost..." (nervously turns his head around) "Then...this...is..." Ghost: "Oorameshia!" Chandelee: "The real ghost..." Chondoller: "Ahh!" (Scarecrow runs away.) Oorameshia: "Pay your bill..." (The ghost chases him through the dark corridor. Scarecrow barged into his throne room, while the ghost comes in.) Scarecrow: "Go away!" Oorameshia: "Oorameshia!" (Scarecrow attempts to open a safe, revealing inside bags of money. Oorameshia flies around Scarecrow.) Oorameshia: "Oorameshia! Pay your bill!" Scarecrow: "Alright, alright!" (opens the safe) "Get away! Don't come near me!" (throws a bag of money) "Go away! Get lost!" (The ghost catches the bag.) Oorameshia: "You've paid your bill. Thank you..." (The ghost comes back into the hall, carrying the bag of money with it.) Grim Reaper: "That's Scarecrow's money!" Chondoller: "What kind of a ghost is that?" Chandelee: "Where's it going?" (The group go after the ghost. It flies back into the throne room. Everyone else comes in and saw the ghost disappear into the genie's lamp. The genie comes out.) Genie: "The receipt will be sent later." Grim Reaper: "What's this about?" Genie: "My apologies. It was the only option I have. Good bye!" (The genie disappears into its lamp. The lights go back on.) Cinnamon Buns: "Wait. Were you being used by those guys, Grim Reaper?" Grim Reaper: "Oh no, little girl! Because we terrified Scarecrow, this is a victory!" (Scarecrow comes into the room, chuckling.) Scarecrow: "All of you...I'm not going to leave it at this!" (Everyone sans Sir Great White shrieked in terror.) End of episode.